Elle n'avait pas de maison
by Ellyana Zoe
Summary: Dans un monde qui garde les traces de la guerre contre Voldemort, le Choixpeau se bat pour réunir tous les élèves. Lorsqu'il se décide à ne pas choisir de maison à un élève, le chaos - ou peut-être le début d'une paix - prend racine à Poudlard.
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

C'est la première fic que je poste, sur HP (pour ceux qui me suivent sur EC, la suite est en cours d'écriture).

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous embarquerez avec moi. Elle risque d'être assez longue, et je suis en train de l'écrire donc le rythme des updated sera assez variable. Cependant, je peux vous promettre qu'elle ne sera pas abandonnée, je déteste les fics qui sont laissées en cours de route.

On se situe presque seize ans après la guerre. On verra donc passer des personnages existants mais aussi des oc. Je garde l'univers tel quel, et j'essaye d'être la plus fidèle possible au canon (donc spoiler sur les 7 tomes). Le début est peut-être un peu cliché mais il faut bien démarrer quelque part. Je vous laisserai juger.

Je précise également que je suis une grande admiratrice de deux auteures : Ellana-san et Alohomora ("Les cicatrices du temps" et "Les portes" pour leurs fics respectives) et je vous encourage à aller lire leurs écrits qui sont d'une qualité fantastique. J'ai demandé l'autorisation à Alohomora pour me servir de certains éléments qu'elle a pu inventer, je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse, donc si cela s'avérait être négatif, je supprimerai ma fiction.

Rien ne m'appartient (mis à part mes oc), je ne touche pas d'argent, et tout est à JKR. Merci à elle, toujours, pour ce monde.

Si vous voulez m'écrire, je vous lirai avec grand plaisir. J'aime les reviews ;)

Bonne lecture !

-EllyanaZoé

.

PS : Ceci est le prologue, il est court. Je publie donc le premier chapitre dès maintenant.

* * *

 _._

 _La première est née des fractures, la suivante des discordes,_

 _Une autre des divisions et celle d'après des guerres,_

 _La dernière est accouchée des hurlements.  
._

 _Elles sont l'ultime mise au monde,_

 _Un pan de chair sur les déchirures des magies,_

 _Un pont parmi les gouffres des âmes.  
._

 _Elles sont les voix des révoltes,_

 _Des vies sur la ligne du temps,_

 _Les soupirs de cœurs mortels sacrifiés.  
._

 _La morte-vivante se mettra en marche à l'aube des silences…_

 _Et la cinquième sera le sang demandé_

 _Du drapeau à élever.  
._

 _Ni le bien ni le mal,_

 _Ni l'amour ni la haine,_

 _Ni la conscience des Hommes._

 _._

 _L'univers ne peut y survivre,_

 _Cinq âmes comme gage_

 _Il sera un jour où les peuples devront s'unir.  
._

.  
.

 _(?) à M, P.E_

 _(?)_


	2. Chap 1 : Le Choixpeau

.

Au fait, j'ai oublié de préciser, j'ai mis un rating T pour l'instant, mais je me réserve la possibilité de le passer en M plus tard.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 _"La nature a créé des différences, l'Homme en a fait des inégalités."_

 _ **Sylvie**_

* * *

Le train sifflait doucement l'arrivée. J'étais seule dans ma cabine et comme pétrifiée. L'affluence dans les couloirs m'avait poussée au début du trajet à me précipiter dans le premier habitacle vide à ma portée et Athéna, ma chouette, avait fait fuir tous les squatteurs. J'avais dû ruser pour la faire monter avec moi. Les animaux étaient censés être dans le wagon spécial prévu à cet effet mais je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter toute cette foule sans elle et comme elle détestait en plus être enfermée, mieux valait que je sois là pour la calmer. Ce n'était pas chose aisée, je lui transmettais mon propre stress et elle voletait à présent autour de moi dans de grands coups d'ailes et hululements, me faisant passer pour une folle furieuse auprès de mes camarades qui fuyaient l'espace que je m'étais approprié. Elle se figea cependant en entendant le sifflement strident du train qui annonçait l'arrivée. Je ne faisais pas plus la fière et mon estomac effectuait des triples bonds. Mes jambes tremblaient et je m'étais recroquevillée sur la banquette rouge dans un angle de la cabine. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait faire exploser ma poitrine et je pouvais presque le sentir sous mes doigts. Je sursautai quand la porte vitrée coulissa, laissant apparaître la dame qui m'avait un peu plus tôt proposé des sucreries. Elle resta un instant interdite, et je m'imaginai sans peine ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser en trouvant une gamine les bras enroulés autour des genoux, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Tout le monde pensait toujours la même chose de moi : v'là les ennuis. Elle s'accroupit à ma hauteur sans faire de commentaire sur la présence d'Athéna qui hululait doucement et je me recroquevillais encore un peu plus lorsque sa voix douce raisonna.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Je la regardai silencieusement et articulai mon prénom sans émettre le moindre son.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Je suis un peu dure d'oreille, c'est que je ne suis plus toute jeune ! »

Elle rigolait franchement de sa propre blague et je m'enhardis un peu en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air menaçante.

« Zoé. Je m'appelle Zoé.

-Et bien alors Zoé, que fais-tu encore dans ce train ? Tu n'as pas entendu la grosse voix de Hagrid appeler les élèves ?

-Je… Je, je ne sais pas qui est Hagrid…

-Bon. Soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre son air affable. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es en première année ?

-Oui.

-Alors dépêchons-nous jeune fille, la répartition ne va pas tarder à commencer et il ne faudrait quand même pas que tu la loupes ! »

Elle me tendit la main pour me relever et je ne la saisis pas immédiatement. Elle me fit un sourire d'encouragement et après quelques secondes à tenter d'organiser mes pensées, je me redressai sans attraper sa paume tendue. Elle relâcha son bras sans un mot et je la suivi sans broncher. On se dirigea vers le château qui nous surplombait, immense et grandiose. Au bout du quai attendait une calèche vide, tirée par de gigantesques chevaux squelettiques. La dame parlait, parlait, et je captais au vol son prénom : Mariette. Fort peu préoccupée par son flot ininterrompu de parole, je tendis doucement la main vers l'un des animaux qui me la renifla avec méfiance avant de m'adopter et se frotter affectueusement contre moi, réclamant toujours plus de caresses. L'exclamation choquée de Mariette me tira de mes pensées et je revins aussitôt à une pleine attention, tendue.

« Tu les vois ? Me demanda-t-elle brusquement, presque choquée et effrayée.

-Ben…oui. »

Elle ne fit pas de commentaire supplémentaire et je ne cherchai pas à comprendre sa réaction, me contentant de la suivre dans la calèche. Sa peur était palpable et j'avais presque l'impression de l'effrayer moi-aussi. La roulotte démarra dans un branlement de roues et le trajet ne me sembla durer que quelques minutes. J'observai le paysage la bouche grande ouverte, ébahie par la beauté si magique de ce lieu…magique. On entra par une petite porte aux motifs fins et précis et Mariette me fit traverser de longs couloirs majestueux et même un peu inquiétant. C'était la porte du personnel me racontai-t-elle mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, bien trop occupée à regarder tout autour de moi. Enfin, elle me désigna un groupe d'élèves, une centaine tout au plus, qui attendait dans une minuscule salle exigüe. Ils me tournaient le dos, occupés à discuter entre eux devant une autre porte qui leur faisait face.

« Va les rejoindre » Chuchota Mariette.

Je m'empressai d'obéir sans un mot avant de me retourner soudainement vers ma guide, mue par un instinct de gratitude.

« Mariette ? Appelais-je.

-Oui ?

-Merci… »

Elle rougit et je rejoignis les élèves discrètement, assez fière d'avoir pu exprimer ma reconnaissance. L'attente dans cette salle me sembla durer une éternité. Seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais vu Mariette disparaître dans les couloirs du château mais le temps était aussi épais que le babillage résonnant de mes camarades. Je vis arriver l'homme avant tous les autres qui, pris par leurs discussions sur je-ne-sais-quel-sujet-peu-intelligent, ne faisaient absolument pas attention à ce qu'il se passait dans leur dos. Je les méprisais un peu, beaucoup même, ces gamins à l'allure débraillée. Je devais certes leur ressembler, j'en avais conscience, mais j'espérais me distinguer toutefois un peu de ces morveux. Ils sursautèrent quand il réclama le silence tandis que je regardai le nouveau venu nous toiser avec cet air si prétentieux et bienveillant que peuvent avoir les adultes.

***« Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis le professeur Londubat. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. »***

J'avais le sentiment étrange que le professeur débitait un discours qu'il n'avait pas lui-même écrit. Il avait le corps raide, la posture qui se voulait aussi sévère que ses paroles qu'il prononçait avec difficulté. Son front luisait de sueur et peut-être que ce n'était qu'une forme de mal-être timide mais j'aurai mis ma main à couper qu'il n'en n'était pas l'auteur. Je me retins de foncer dans les entrailles de sa conscience pour vérifier mon hypothèse, me rappelant à ma propre conscience et à l'interdiction formelle que je m'étais jurée à moi-même, m'interdisant catégoriquement de violer l'esprit de qui que ce soit.

***« Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. »***

Bien que sa dernière remarque me semblât tout aussi factice que le reste de son discours, j'affichais tout de même un grand sourire satisfait. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pensé cinq minutes plus tôt ? Ils étaient complètement débraillés. Ils s'agitèrent bruyamment et tentèrent, vainement, de se donner une allure correcte.

***« Bien. Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi. Silencieusement. » Nous dit le professeur.***

Notre groupe pris le pas, intimidé, et on se traça un chemin derrière lui à travers un couloir avant d'arriver devant une immense porte de bois. J'eus le souffle coupé un instant en voyant ce sur quoi elle ouvrait : la salle qui nous faisait face était à l'image de la démesure de la porte et était plus qu'immense. Quatre tables étaient alignées parallèlement et les élèves étaient assis tout autour devant des couverts vides qui scintillaient sous l'éclat des bougies volantes. De l'or… Le côté extraordinaire de la chose était atténué par la manière dont les élèves se tenaient, avachis pour la plupart, non conscient des richesses et de cette chance que nous possédions à nous tenir là. Une cinquième table se dressait face à nous et ceux qui devaient être les professeurs nous regardaient attentivement, comme s'ils établissaient déjà des pronostics sur qui nous allions être et si, surtout, l'année allait être difficile. L'endroit était stupéfiant. Je levai la tête pour observer le plafond qui offrait une vue grandiose sur le ciel nuageux. _Un sortilège_ me souffla ma voix une. Je ne lui prêtai aucune attention, l'ignorant plus encore même que d'habitude et me concentrai sur le professeur qui était sur l'estrade en train de poser un vieux chapeau sur un tabouret. Non, plus que cela. Un très, _très_ , vieux chapeau. Soudain tout ce cinéma m'agaça. Je ne savais pas quel était le but de tout cela ni même ce qu'il allait falloir faire. Cette cérémonie dont le professeur ne nous en avait pas dit grand-chose semblait très solennelle et, ne pas en comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissements, ne paraissait gêner que moi. Ou peut-être étais-je la seule à ne rien connaître de cette cérémonie ? Soudain le chapeau se mit à parler. Chanter plutôt. Comment diable un chapeau pouvait-il parler ?

.

Il y a quelques années,

Je vantais mes qualités,

En maître, j'régnais sur le château,

J'suis le Choixpeau.

Le temps est écoulé,

Je n'suis plus c'ui que j'ai été

La guerre a tout écrasé

Et il est vain de vous séparer.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor,

Vous ne rejoindrez pas les plus forts,

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Ni loyaux ni justes, rien de tout cela vous n'serez,

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être,

Mais rien ne vous f'ra tout connaître,

Vous finirez à Serpentard,

Rien n'est trop tard.

Il n'y a point de raison,

A vous mettre dans des maisons.

J'vous donne un foyer,

Mais la tolérance est la clé.

Vous êtes tous nés,

Pour un instant T.

Vous êtes égaux,

Le reste n'est qu'des mots.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant,

Et pour sept ans,

Garde la raison,

Pour que naisse l'union.

.

Le silence s'abattit comme une chappe de plomb sur la salle entière à la fin de la chanson. Le Choixpeau qui s'était tu avait visiblement mécontenté les professeurs et, au vu des regards que se jetaient les élèves les uns aux autres, je n'étais pas la seule surprise. Le professeur Londubat nous avait présenté la cérémonie comme un passage très important dans notre vie à l'école, comme une séparation nécessaire qui tracerait en partie tout notre avenir. Un simple objet décrépi venait de tout remettre en question. Il avait parlé de la guerre, quinze ans après, presque seize, et c'était surprenant : ce n'était ni une date anniversaire, ni une cérémonie de commémoration, alors à quoi bon ressasser encore ces vieux événements qui n'avaient pas dû avoir beaucoup d'impact sur la vie du chapeau ? Qu'avait-il risqué d'abord, à cette époque, à part peut-être être un peu froissé ? Je n'étais pas née lors de la grande bataille, et si j'en portais toujours les stigmates, comme peut-être le monde sorcier tout entier, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de gâcher leur grande fête de rentrée par ces noirs événements. D'ailleurs, s'il trouvait vain la répartition, alors pourquoi continuait-elle depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi nous séparer s'il pensait que nous étions tous semblables ? Je ne comprenais pas. Si le Choixpeau ne croyait plus en toute cette cérémonie, pourquoi ne pas créer une nouvelle mascarade qui lui semblerait plus utile ?

***Le professeur Londubat s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Mac, Elona ! »***

Une petite fille, frêle et menue, s'avança en tremblant. Il ne devait pas être évident d'être la première et je fus bien contente, en cet instant, de me trouver en fin de liste. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur posa le chapeau sur sa tête dans un mouvement mélangeant habitude ennuyante et solennité. Celui-ci hurla au bout de quelques secondes :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle, une des tables acclamant la jeune fille qui se dirigeait à présent vers celle-ci avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que lors de l'appel de son prénom. Mais ces élèves qui applaudissaient, n'avaient-ils rien écoutés du discours ? N'avaient-ils rien compris ?

« Roxs, Noélie ! »

Le chapeau effleura à peine la tête de la gamine à l'air fantasque pour hurler un Poufsouffle retentissant. Je me demandai un instant comment il jugeait bon d'envoyer les élèves dans telle ou telle maison, laissant passer une prétoriale de visages et noms sur l'estrade de bois. Je n'écoutai plus vraiment tandis que les élèves s'avançaient plus vite et plus confiants. A chaque fois que le Choixpeau prenait la parole, toutes les tables applaudissaient et l'une d'entre elles se levait et acclamait bien plus l'enfant, comme si tout dépendait de cette décision. C'était un spectacle désolant. Nous n'étions plus beaucoup à attendre notre tour quand je saisis au vol mon prénom au milieu de mes pensées. Le professeur s'impatientait et je devinai à son air contrarié que ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'il m'appelait.

« Varda, Zoé ! »

Je pris place sur le tabouret comme si c'était là le chemin le plus direct pour l'abattoir. Le professeur me posa le Choixpeau sur la tête et il vint me couvrir les yeux, me plongeant dans une semi-obscurité qui m'apaisa par le simple fait de me couper de la salle remplie de monde et bruyante. J'étais en réalité peu impatiente de savoir dans quelle maison j'allais devoir vivre. Si l'on en croyait le chapeau, tout cela était dénué de sens. Une voix s'éleva soudain autour de moi comme un murmure.

« Zoé…Sais-tu que cela signifie « vie » en grec ? Oui ? Tu me compliques l'existence petite source de vie. Tu es intelligente, trop même peut-être. Tu ne manques pas de courage c'est certain et tu en auras besoin avec ce qu'il t'attend encore. Et ce sens de loyauté…il est grand. Mais fais attention petite. Ne sois pas si confiante. Tu es peut-être la vie mais c'est la vie qui nous façonne. Hum…que faire de toi ? »

J'avais le souffle court et je n'en menais pas large. Le Choixpeau semblait pouvoir lire dans mes pensées et j'avais beau savoir ce que voulait dire mon prénom, il n'avait pour l'instant pas eu l'effet escompté. Je n'arrivais jamais à sauver tous ceux qui m'entouraient, tous ceux qui comptaient. En une seconde, l'apaisement que j'avais pu ressentir en me trouvant séparée des autres se transforma en une profonde tristesse. Je ne voulais pas penser à eux. Je ne voulais pas que ce foutu objet lise dans ma tête, je ne voulais pas que d'autres meurent encore et je ne voulais pas plus de maison pour la seule raison que je n'avais pas la moindre petite envie de vivre. La vie…un mensonge.

« Vraiment ? Est-ce une bonne idée ? Un chemin d'obstacles t'attend petite. Un chemin où tu pourras tout perdre et tout gagner. Les deux ensembles, parce que l'on ne gagne jamais rien sans avoir tout perdu. Et tu voudrais toi-même te lancer sur ce sentier ?

-Quel sentier ? Criai-je dans mon esprit en sentant les larmes rouler sur mes joues. J'ai déjà tout perdu !

-Tu ne serais pas là si tel était-ce petite. Tu finiras par être la source du monde, enfant de la vie. Aie confiance, en moi, en toi. Une sans-maison…peut-être est-ce la meilleure solution pour partir à la conquête du monde sorcier. Peut-être est-ce même la solution que j'attendais depuis des années. Hum…Oui…Qu'il en soit ainsi. Tu vas vivre Zoé. Il est fini le temps de la survie.

-POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Et la table jaune m'applaudit. Je n'étais qu'un nom de plus pour leur maison mais ils m'applaudissaient tout de même, et je trouvais cela tellement pathétique, et plus rien n'avait de sens.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Les applaudissements cessèrent net, ne laissant place qu'à des murmures d'incompréhension. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Et si moi je n'avais pas envie de vivre ? Quand est-ce que l'on me demanderait enfin mon avis ? Quand est-ce que tout cela s'arrêterait ?

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Vivre, survivre. Mourir. J'étais morte depuis si longtemps. A quoi est-ce que cela ressemblait la vie d'abord ?

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Le dernier nom résonna dans la salle entière. Je n'avais pas de maison. Ou plutôt, je faisais partie des quatre maisons. Avoir confiance. Des années que je n'avais plus eu personne sur qui compter. Sans-maison, une solution ? Un discours honnête, cela c'était certain. La vérité sous un bout de tissu de cuir. C'était déjà bien plus que ce que l'on m'avait offert ces dernières années.

« Merci…

-Tu me remercieras plus tard petite Zoé. Bonne chance. »

On me retira brusquement le chapeau du crâne et la lumière m'éblouit. Des exclamations de surprise s'élevaient d'un peu partout, se mélangeant à de la colère et de la contrariété. Soudain, je n'étais plus si sûre du bienfondé de l'idée du Choixpeau. La directrice McGonagall s'était saisie du chapeau et elle s'adresse à lui sur un ton non dissimulé de reproches. Le silence retentit brusquement dans la salle, tout le monde tentant de saisir le dialogue entre la professeure et le couvre-chef. De ma place, je pouvais facilement tout entendre.

« Choixpeau, qu'est-ce encore que tout cela ? Que se passe-t-il ? Quelle est la maison de cette élève ?

-CETTE ELEVE N'A PAS DE MAISON »

Le Choixpeau hurla sa réponse de manière à que tous dans la salle puissions l'entendre et toute l'assemblée en fut stupéfaite. Sur chaque visage s'affichait la même impression de monde parallèle venant de s'ouvrir sous nos pieds, un trou noir où le chapeau avait perdu la raison. McGonagall semblait elle s'être attendue depuis longtemps à ce tour de force. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle pensait que l'objet entre ses mains était sénile voire même un peu fou.

« Tu ne peux pas. Il lui faut une maison. Décide-toi ! Tu peux recommencer si tu le souhaites, mais qu'on en finisse, donne-lui une maison !

-NON.

-Enfin, sois raisonnable, c'est impossible ! S'agaça la vieille femme. Choisis ou je le fais moi-même !

-TU NE PEUX PAS. ELLE NE SERA JAMAIS L'ELEVE D'UNE DES MAISONS SI JE NE LE DECIDE PAS ET TU LE SAIS.

-CHOIXPEAU ! Hurla la directrice, maintenant franchement énervée.

-VARDA, ZOE N'AURA PAS DE MAISON ! J'AI CHOISI ! CETTE ENFANT EST POUDLARD ! ELLE EST CHACUNE DES MAISONS SANS EN ETRE UNE SEULE ! Cria le Choixpeau, déterminé à mettre fin à cette conversation. Puis sur un sourire – un pli de tissu pouvait-il réellement ressembler à un sourire ? – il cria encore : SUIVANT ! »

Je me retins avec peine de rire aux éclats. Si la situation ne leur avait pas à tous paru si catastrophique, les voir démunis et mis k.o par un vieux chapeau, aurait fait sans aucun doute le meilleur gag de l'année scolaire. La directrice se leva, furieuse et décontenancée. Elle redonna sans un mot le couvre-chef au professeur Londubat et lui fit d'un mouvement de main comprendre qu'il fallait continuer la répartition. Les lèvres pincées, elle m'appela après avoir fait apparaître en tapant dans ses mains un couvert d'or au bout de la table professorale. J'y pris place en tentant de me faire aussi discrète que possible, assez mal à l'aise de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, une extraterrestre au milieu des feux de la rampe. Les élèves restants furent appelés et la répartition repris son cours normal. Les applaudissements à chaque nomination étaient cependant moins enthousiastes et à présent, tous avaient pris conscience du drame qui s'était joué sous leurs yeux. Un drame qui n'en portait la valeur que parce qu'ils en avaient placé une si grande importance dans une cérémonie qui leur était fondamentale. Le Choixpeau avait réussi et je me trouvai dans de belles emmerdes. On l'avait non seulement écouté mais aussi entendu. Il avait chanté ne plus vouloir de séparation et je n'avais pas de maison. Erreur triomphante.

Le dernier élève à être appelé était une fille aux yeux noirs transperçant qui se prénommait Warinhari, Elisavet et qui termina à Serpentard. Le professeur Londubat roula attentivement son parchemin et emporta le chapeau sous les regards fixes de toute l'assemblée. Minerva McGonagall se leva et soudain le centre de l'attention se redirigea sur elle. Son air sévère contrastait avec l'étincelle de joie dans son regard. Elle semblait réellement heureuse de faire face à tous les élèves et elle paraissait avoir oublié sa colère. De ma place privilégiée, je pouvais pourtant voir comme elle tremblait et comme ses membres étaient tendus par la fureur.

« Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle, ou première, année à Poudlard ! »

* * *

 _Les *** indiquent que j'ai recopié le texte original du Tome 1._

 _A bientôt !_

 _-Namaste-_


	3. Chap 2 : Pou du lard du Poudlard

_Bonjour !_

 _Voilà la suite !_

 _J'ai pris le parti de faire des chapitres relativement court pour privilégier la rapidité d'updates. Ceci dit, si vous préférez de longs chapitres et des publications plus lentes, dites-le moi._

 _Bonne lecture (and reviews) !_

 _-EllyanaZoé_

* * *

 _"Je ne suis pas loin de penser à un phénomène magnétique...Une zone instable où les règles communes, les lois physiques que nous admettons comme immuables perdent leur sens. Tous les marins, surtout les anciens, du simple pêcheur à l'amiral de guerre, te raconteront des moments dans leur carrière où ils ont perdu leurs repères en face de manifestations inexpliquées. Si tu as un jour la curiosité de lire des ouvrages de marine d'autrefois, tu verras que les plus grands navigateurs se sont retrouvés désemparés face à de telles situations. Magellan, Vasco de Gama, Christophe Colomb...tous ces explorateurs y ont été confrontés. "_

 **Michel Honaker, Le tueur d'écume**

* * *

« Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle, ou première, année à Poudlard ! »

Elle se rassit sous les applaudissements de quasiment toutes les tables. Cette femme à l'allure très austère était visiblement très aimée. Les Serpentards s'abstenaient néanmoins, l'air assez blasé. La nourriture venait d'apparaître sur les tables, débordants des plats. Il y avait de tout : des légumes aux formes et couleurs multiples, de la viande et du poisson à ne plus en finir, des sauces, des frites, tout ce que l'on pouvait souhaiter manger, et même plus, se trouvait sous nos yeux. Je n'osais pas me servir. Les professeurs semblaient aussi mal à l'aise que moi et je pouvais amplement les comprendre, j'empiétais sur leur espace privé. Seuls les professeurs à ma stricte opposée discutaient joyeusement entre eux, me jetant tout de même quelques coups d'œil avisés. Ce fut la jeune professeure à ma gauche, une très belle femme, qui rompit le silence en se servant généreusement de la purée de citrouilles et en entamant la discussion avec la professeure qui se trouvait à sa propre gauche. Je compris très vite en les écoutant discrètement qu'elles étaient toutes deux très proches et respectivement chargées des cours de Potions et de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne m'étais toujours pas servie, n'osant faire un mouvement, et mon estomac grondait sous le supplice que le fumet des plats sous mes yeux lui imposait. Des exclamations de surprise retentirent soudainement dans la salle et mon attention dévia sur un spectacle surprenant qui se déroulait : des fantômes, sortis de nulle part, traversaient les murs, discutaient entre eux et ignoraient carrément notre présence et l'air choqués des élèves de première année. Certains avaient malgré tout entamés la discussion avec eux et je soupirai, déçue et frustrée de ne pas pouvoir être à ce moment précis parmi les autres élèves.

« Tu devrais te servir à manger. »

La phrase prononcée avec fermeté me ramena brusquement à ma réalité coincée au milieu de la table des professeurs. J'acquiesçai, rouge de honte.

« Heu…Ou, oui.

-C'est la première fois que tu voyais des fantômes n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda la professeure, le regard légèrement moqueur.

-Je, je crois Madame.

-Tu crois ? Comment peux-tu croire en voir pour la première fois ? » Me questionna-t-elle en riant et c'était un son translucide et brillant très agréable à entendre.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je savais pertinemment que c'était la première fois que j'en voyais, des fantômes, pourtant mes quatre voix affirmaient le contraire. Elles arrivaient même à me dire comment se prénommaient chacun des ectoplasmes présents dans la salle. Comme à leur habitude, elles avaient vu des choses que je ne connaissais pas, savaient ce que je n'avais pourtant pas appris. Mais je n'étais qu'une seule personne et ces voix dans ma tête n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination. Alors était-ce la première fois que je voyais des fantômes ? La raison m'ordonnait de répondre oui.

« Je plaisantais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Me rassura la professeure qui semblait réellement désolée de ma blague en voyant que cela avait provoqué chez moi un difficile débat intérieur. Aller ! Reprit-elle plus sévèrement. Sers-toi, tu dois mourir de faim. Je te conseille cette purée de citrouille, elle est excellente.

-Merci… » Murmurais-je sans oser exécuter un seul mouvement, paralysée par la peur de mal faire.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas et que j'avais rabaissé mon regard tremblant, elle prit mon assiette et me servit d'office. J'attrapai difficilement ma fourchette en tentant de contrôler mes spasmes et commençai à manger. Rien de chez moi ne tournait finalement très rond. Les plats se vidèrent peu de temps après pour se remplir de plus belle de toutes sortes de desserts. Je ne me fis cette fois-ci pas prier quand la professeure me tendit le plat et me servis de tous les desserts au chocolat que je pus trouver. La gourmandise n'était pas timide et j'avais une passion folle pour le cacao. Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparus, McGonagall se leva et le silence se fit presque instantanément dans la salle.

« Bien. J'espère que vous avez tous bien mangés, et pour cet excellent repas je voudrais que l'on remercie nos elfes de maisons qui accomplissent un travail remarquable. »

Des applaudissements fusèrent de toutes parts et je vis qu'un petit groupe d'élèves disséminés grimaçait et semblait même insulté par la suggestion rhétorique de la directrice.

« Je voudrais vous rappeler quelques règles concernant notre règlement intérieur. Il est formellement interdit à tous les élèves et ce sans exception, de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Mr Rusard, notre concierge, vous rappelle également qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie entre les cours et qu'il punira toute infraction avec sévérité. Les sélections pour le Quidditch se feront après la deuxième semaine et les élèves qui voudraient s'y présenter devront aller voir Madame Bibine. McGonagall fit une pause dans son discours, réfléchissant. Je crois que cela sera tout. Les premières années, suivez vos préfets respectifs jusque dans vos dortoirs. Bonne nuit à tous. »

Alors que tous les élèves s'apprêtaient à se lever et à se rendre dans les dortoirs, une voix forte résonna dans la salle.

« Pourquoi ne chante-t-on pas l'hymne ? »

La directrice soupire et balaya du regard la salle où tous les élèves s'étaient figés en attendant sa réponse. Elle fusilla des yeux l'élève de Serpentard qui avait parlé et à ma surprise je reconnu la dernière élève à avoir été répartie. Une première année qui non seulement osait prendre la parole devant l'école toute entière mais qui en plus parlait d'un hymne que personne ne semblait connaître. Cette fille était soit folle à lier soit très courageuse et je lui enviai son audace. McGonagall fit apparaître dans l'air de longs rubans dorés où s'inscrivaient peu à peu des paroles. D'un mouvement de baguette, un autre professeur fit démarrer la mélodie et l'on chanta tous en chœur, horriblement faux, sur des rythmes plutôt différents, en riant, hurlant, ou même en faisant semblant. Elisavet ne chantait pas. C'était somme toute assez étrange. Pourquoi avait-elle demandé à ce que l'on chante l'hymne si ce n'était pas elle-même pour le chanter ? Je prononçais les paroles comme un murmure. J'avais un peu honte de devoir exécuter cet exercice à côté des professeurs qui n'y mettaient pas grand enthousiasme. Mes voix une et trois me chuchotaient les paroles et je n'eus pas besoin de les regarder une seule fois. C'était assez pratique pour garder la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Quand le dernier élève eut fini de chanter, McGonagall se retourna et tous les élèves comprirent qu'il était cette fois-ci temps d'aller dans les dortoirs. La directrice se dirigea avec raideur vers moi et me demanda de la suivre. Une petite porte en bois se trouvait derrière la table. Le géant qui me précédait fut obligé de se plier en deux pour passer et lorsqu'il arriva enfin à se dégager, je faisais face à tous les professeurs qui me regardaient attentivement. J'eus un mouvement de recul et j'heurtais le bois de la porte qui s'était refermé après mon passage. La pièce était minuscule et l'on était bien trop nombreux. Il n'y avait même pas de fenêtre et j'eus très vite l'impression que l'air me manquait. La discussion qu'ils entretenaient entre eux me semblait lointaine et j'avais la tête qui tournait de façon à ce que mon sens de gravité change de point de vue. J'en regrettai d'avoir autant mangé de gâteau au chocolat.

« Minerva, qu'est-ce que l'on va faire d'elle ? Demandai un petit être.

-Elle ne peut quand même pas manger à notre table en permanence ! S'indignai un autre professeur.

-Et pour les cours, comment va-t-on faire ? S'interrogeai le professeur Londubat.

-Et si je veux lui enlever des points ? Grognai le concierge.

-Rusard ! On pourrait vouloir lui en mettre ! S'exclama alors le géant en réponse.

-Et son dortoir alors ? » Demandai encore un autre personnage.

J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre le « silence » retentissant qu'hurla la directrice avant de m'écrouler sur les pierres de granit du sol. Mon cœur battait dans mes tempes et je me bouchai les oreilles, me balançai d'avant en arrière. Une vieille femme se précipita sur moi et je me mis à hurler lorsqu'elle me toucha. Le bruit de mes cris tapait contre les pierres anciennes et résonnait plus encore que les jérémiades des professeurs. Ils furent tous hors de la pièce en un clin d'œil, peu pressé d'assister au spectacle que je pouvais offrir. Il me fallut toute la patience de la femme pour me calmer. Quand le silence reprit enfin ses droits, que mes voix étaient à nouveau bien à leur place dans mon crâne en train de se moquer de moi, je m'excusai à demie-voix.

« Maintenant que ce vacarme est terminé, on va peut-être enfin pouvoir réfléchir. Railla la directrice de très mauvaise humeur. Mademoiselle Varda, avez-vous demandé au Choixpeau de ne pas vous donner de maison ?

-Non Madame. Répondis-je d'une petite voix assurée, même si ce n'était pas l'entière vérité.

-En êtes-vous sûre ? Insista-t-elle, sceptique, me fixant attentivement par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Oui Madame.

-Quelle foutue vieille relique inutile. Je vais lui en faire bouffer moi de ce sans maison, le mettre au placard, le laver, l'enfermer, et …

-Minerva ? La coupa la professeure qui avait été à côté de moi pendant le repas.

-QUOI ?

-Vous parlez autant que des élèves le jour de la Saint-Valentin ! Peut-être pourrions-nous demander à un elfe de maison de lui préparer une chambre et pendant ce temps nous penserons _en adulte_ à des solutions ? » Ironisa la blonde sur un ton qui laissait transparaître tout son cynisme.

La directrice grommela quelques injures parlant d'un quelconque manque de respect pour ses supérieurs et elle appela un elfe qui apparut dans un craquement avant de s'incliner.

« Winky, peux-tu préparer un lit dans cette pièce à la jeune fille que voici ?

-Bien Madame.

-Morgane, je veux que vous fassiez tous vos rondes dans les différents dortoirs et que vous me rejoignez dans la salle des professeurs. Ordonna-t-elle vers la seule autre professeure qui était resté dans la pièce en plus de la blonde. Quant à vous, Dit-elle en se retournant vers moi avec sévérité, demain matin, le petit déjeuner se prend de huit heure à neuf heure. A neuf heure les cours débutent. Un professeur sera là à sept heure trente pour vous expliquer comment les choses vont se dérouler et vous donner votre emploi du temps. Soyez prête à l'heure. »

Elle tourna rapidement les talons, toujours autant énervée, et je me retrouvais seule avec l'elfe de maison, les deux professeures ayant vite obéis à l'ordre de la directrice, qui installait un matelas et de grosses couvertures.

« Merci… Murmurais-je à l'intention de l'elfe.

-Winky a bientôt terminé Mademoiselle.

-Je peux faire mon lit seule vous savez ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de…

-Non, non. Me coupa le petit être. Winky est là pour cela Mademoiselle. Après un instant, elle s'inclina face à moi. J'ai terminé Mademoiselle.

-Merci beaucoup Winky. La remerciais-je encore, mal à l'aise. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Mademoiselle. » Me dit-elle en rougissant et en s'inclinant avant de s'évaporer dans un nouveau craquement.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit de fortune et observai la pièce qui, vidée de tous ses occupants, semblait à présent bien plus grande. Je n'avais pas imaginé mon arrivée à l'école comme cela. Mes affaires avaient disparu et Athéna me manquait. Il n'y avait même pas de fenêtre pour qu'elle puisse me retrouver et la sentir si loin de moi me brisait le cœur. Ma tête pulsait encore au rythme de mes pensées et mes quatre voix s'agitaient, ne faisant rien pour améliorer mon état plus que dépressif en cette fin de journée catastrophique. La deux, toute excitée, hurlait être terriblement jalouse de découvrir un nouvel endroit dans Poudlard par mon intermédiaire. Les trois autres soupiraient de son excitation habituelle enfantine et la trois la raillait sarcastiquement. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour lutter contre leur présence. Juste supporter et se rappeler que ce n'était que dans ma tête. Parfois je me demandais si j'étais folle. Elles ne me laissaient pas souvent place à ce doute. Entendre des voix qui affirmaient avoir une vie propre, ce n'était pas vraiment le signe d'une bonne santé mentale. Je me glissai toute habillée sous la couette et me recroquevilla. Mes parents me manquaient et mes deux affreux petits frères encore plus. En fermant les yeux, je laissai mes larmes rouler sur mes joues et je tentai d'occulter toute cette interminable journée. Rideau.

* * *

J _'espère que cela vous a plu !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _-Namaste-_


	4. Chap 3 : Un Poufsouffle bien curieux

Petit interlude.

Merci à ceux qui me lisent, et plus particulièrement à ceux qui ont prit le temps de m'écrire. Nyanna, je te réponds en bas.

Bonne lecture (and reviews) !

-EllyanaZoé

* * *

 _1er Septembre 2013_

 _._

 _Parrain,_

 _Nous sommes bien arrivés à Poudlard. J'ai dit bonjour à Hagrid pour toi comme tu me l'avais demandé mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à Neville. Dominique est à Gryffondor comme l'on s'y attendait. J'ai également vu Victoire dans le train, elle sort avec cet imbécile de Thomerson. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ? Et puis Bill pourrait faire quelque chose tout de même, elle n'a que treize ans !_

 _La salle de bain des préfets est splendide. C'est la première chose que je suis allé voir une fois libéré des obligations de début d'année. Tout est exactement comme tu me l'avais dit (Mimi Geignarde en moins !). Ne plus avoir de couvre-feu, c'est génial. Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends mon rôle très au sérieux. Les petits nouveaux sont adorables et transis de peur. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été comme eux, à pleurer et à réclamer ma maman. Ils ont quand même onze ans, c'est un peu ridicule. T'imagines si j'avais réclamé Mamie ? La tête outrée de Serpentarde qu'elle aurait fait !_

 _Si je t'écris, ce n'est pas seulement pour me moquer de Mamie, même si ça mériterait toute une lettre haha, mais surtout pour te raconter la répartition. Tu ne devineras jamais ! Il y a une élève, Zoé quelque chose, qui n'a pas de maison. Le Choixpeau a refusé de lui en donner une seule. Elle s'est assise normalement et ça a duré très longtemps. On pensait à un Chapeauflou mais il a hurlé Poufsouffle ce qui est surprenant parce qu'il n'hésite pas trop avec Poufsouffle d'habitude. On s'est levé pour applaudir et avant qu'on soit tous debout, il a crié Serpentard. Tu aurais vu la tête de McGo ! Elle s'est étouffée quand il a hurlé ensuite Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Du coup la fille a mangé à la table des professeurs à côté de Madame Ime. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire d'elle. McGonagall s'est disputée avec le Choixpeau devant tout le monde et il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il a dit qu'elle est Poudlard-même, toutes les maisons sans en être une seule, ou un truc du genre. Tu voudrais pas te renseigner et me tenir au courant ? S'il-te-plait parrain ? Tu sais que tu es mon préféré ! Le Choixpeau devient vraiment sénile. McGo va peut-être enfin penser à le remplacer maintenant. Tu sais, toutes les années, sa chanson est limite. Il n'arrête pas de dire que la répartition ne sert à rien, plus ou moins subtilement, mais là, cette année, c'était clair comme du Félix Félicis. Tout le monde a compris, mais les autres n'y ont pas trop prêté attention. Même moi, si je ne t'avais pas entendu en parler avec Neville, je n'y aurais pas accordé d'importance._

 _Tiens-moi au courant parrain d'amour et embrasse Ginny, James, Albus et Lily pour moi,_

 _Teddy_

 _._

 _._

* * *

A demain !

-Namaste-

* * *

 **Nyanna** : Merci énormément pour ta review ! Elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir.

A ce stade de l'histoire, oui, on peut parler de plusieurs personnes pour Zoé, quant à savoir si elle va avoir des amis de toutes les maisons, je ne vais pas tout dévoiler ! ;) J'aime beaucoup Elisavet (la serpentarde) et je suis contente de voir qu'elle a retenu un peu l'attention. Je n'ai pas prévu de la développer de suite, mais ça va venir.

Je suis ravie de connaître enfin quelqu'un qui aime les fictions d'Ellana-San et surtout d'Alohomora. Celle-ci n'est pas connue à la justesse de son talent, qui est immense. J'espère que les quelques idées que je vais reprendre te plairont, ou tout du moins que je ne les déformerais pas trop.

A bientôt !

-EllyanaZoé


	5. Chap 4 : Le temps ne change pas tout

_Merci, vraiment merci à tous pour vos retours. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je peux être heureuse de recevoir un message (mes amis pourraient vous le confirmer, je suis très pénible quand je suis contente :) )_

 _Bonne lecture (and reviews) !_

 _-EllyanaZoé_

* * *

 **"Tout ce chaos de sentiments derrière la comédie du pardon, la haine, la pitié...trahison, abandon...Cacher sa détresse. _Cacher_."**

 **La peau d'un autre , Philippe Arnaud**

* * *

Neville fut le dernier à pénétrer dans la salle des professeurs. Minerva tournait en rond et ses collègues, silencieux, s'étaient assis loin d'elle. On pouvait sentir la tension régner dans la pièce et elle était d'autant plus palpable que le Choixpeau posé sur la table de bois ronflait assez bruyamment. Neville était persuadé que l'objet le faisait exprès, comme pour narguer la directrice. Occupé à penser, il ne fit pas attention aux livres posés en équilibre sur l'une des chaises de la salle et ils tombèrent dans un fracas qui résonna et explosa dans la pièce, brisant le calme apparent. Son entrée eut le mérite de faire sortir la directrice du rond qu'elle parcourait inlassablement dans la pièce et de sa transe colérique.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est là, Dit Minerva en jetant un regard lourd de reproches à Neville, nous avons un problème.

-Choixpeau, pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qui a motivé ta décision ? » Tenta diplomatiquement Flitwick alors que Neville allait protester. Etre directeur de Gryffondor n'était pas le poste le plus simple et Minerva le savait pertinemment. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si tous les élèves refusaient d'êtres calmes et de se coucher sans faire d'histoire. Parfois, il regrettait de ne pas avoir le droit de se servir des bébés Mandragores pour les assommer.

« Je ne fais jamais d'erreurs. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je souhaiterais retourner sur mon étagère. Provoqua le Choixpeau, insensible à la fureur grandissante de la directrice que Pomfresh tentait de calmer.

-Pourrais-tu au moins nous dire comment nous sommes censés procéder ? Demanda un professeur avec espoir.

-Non. Débrouillez-vous. »

Minerva poussa un cri de colère, saisit l'objet et le balança au fond de l'armoire qui se trouvait portes ouvertes contre le mur du fond de la pièce. Les professeurs reculèrent, il ne fallait pas énerver leur collègue et tous le savaient parfaitement.

« Nous n'aurons pas d'aide de ce fichu bout de torchon qui mériterait qu'on le jette au feu. ASSIS ! »

Les professeurs encore debout obéirent, non sans lui jeter un long regard noir, et s'assirent rapidement autour de la table ronde.

« Les problèmes sont les suivants : dans quel dortoir l'installer ? Comment lui enlever des points ou lui en mettre ? Qui sera son référent dans l'équipe ? Quel emploi du temps va-t-elle suivre ? A quelle table va-t-elle manger ?

-Elle ne peut pas être toujours toute seule, il faut trouver une solution qui lui permette de se lier avec d'autres élèves. Fit remarquer Neville.

-Effectivement. C'est un autre point du problème.

-Il faut une solution avant demain. C'est impossible. Soupira Madame Pince.

-Ne soyons pas défaitiste. Il y a forcément une issue convenable. Murmura un autre professeur.

-En soi, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Affirma Madame Ime.

-COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS DIRE CELA ?! S'énerva un peu plus Minerva en fusillant sa subordonnée du regard. C'est la pire chose qu'il m'arrive depuis que je suis directrice ! Un élève sans maison, c'est strictement impossible et intolérable !

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai fait mes études à Uagadou qui n'avait pas ce système de maison et c'était bien mieux. Se justifia la blonde. Ça fonctionnait parfaitement. Vous savez bien que Serpentard a une réputation affreuse et que même si l'on tente, depuis la fin de la guerre, de changer les préjugés, nous n'y arrivons pas. Tout le monde a peur des élèves de Serpentard et ils sont exclus par les autres maisons !

-En même temps. Grommela Hagrid dans sa barde et Ime l'ignora.

-Le Choixpeau a raison en disant qu'il faut que cela cesse. L'Angleterre se dirige de nouveau vers une guerre en excluant toute une caste de sorciers. On leur affirme pendant sept ans qu'ils vont mal finir, on les exclut de certains postes de notre société, on leur refuse certaines responsabilités, on s'en méfie juste parce qu'à onze ans ils ont eu le malheur d'atterrir à Serpentard. Avec ça, comment peut-il ne pas y avoir un nouveau mage noir ?

-Oui enfin nous ne sommes pas là pour faire de la politique. Critiqua Bibine. On a seulement le devoir de les éduquer.

-Ça fait partie de l'éducation ! Contra la bibliothécaire.

-Alys n'a pas totalement tort. Osa Filius. Albus lui-même voulait un rapprochement des maisons…

-…J'espérais que nous y arriverons avec le temps… Admit piteusement Minerva en soupirant.

-Le temps a peut-être atteint ses limites. Dit doucement la professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Serpentard n'est plus exclusivement un bastion de sang-pur mais sa réputation perdure. Cette situation nous met au pied du mur. A nous de tout faire pour que cela se passe bien, d'abord pour Miss Varda qui n'a rien demandé, et aussi pour le bon fonctionnement de l'école.

-Il faut que nous tournions cette idée du Choixpeau à notre avantage et que l'on en profite pour essayer de redorer le blason des Serpents. » Continua Alys Ime.

Comme à leur habitude, les deux professeures étaient d'accord et ce ne fut une surprise pour personne autour de la table de les entendre parler presque en communion. L'une à côté de l'autre, elles se ressemblaient non seulement physiquement mais elles avaient également le même éclair d'intelligence dans le regard. Elles étaient toutes les deux l'un des sujets de conversations favoris chez les élèves et parfois même au sein de leur équipe professoriale. Quiconque qui ne connaissait pas leurs histoires respectives les aurait immanquablement prises pour des jumelles, et même en les connaissant, de nombreuses rumeurs, de la plus simple à la plus retord, continuaient de leur attribuer un lien de parenté.

« Cela ne va pas être facile. Soupira Madame Pince.

-Si notre métier était facile, ça se saurait ! Ria Neville, détendant l'atmosphère pesante.

-Il faut que nous fassions appel aux astres. Dit le professeur Trelawney et toute l'assemblée soupira de concert sans qu'elle n'y prête attention. Je vois…je vois que des épreuves prédites l'attendent. Je vois…hélas, je vois des obstacles. Elle n'est pas seule. Les cinq ont été écrites. Il faut absolument que nous fassions appel aux astres pour savoir ce que le destin a prédit ! Je vois la mort et …

-Comme toujours Sibylle, comme toujours. Commenta sarcastiquement Minerva en la coupant. Bien, qui a de véritables idées ? »

* * *

 _A bientôt !_

 _-Namaste-_


	6. Chap 5 : Un foyer

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici la suite. J'ai bien retenu que vous trouvez les chapitres courts, je vais essayer de les allonger. Merci de vos retours qui me font toujours très plaisirs et qui me motivent à écrire plus vite ! Merci aussi à mes lecteurs silencieux :)_

 _Bonne lecture (and reviews) !_

 _-EllyanaZoé_

 _._

* * *

 _" -Tu es juste superbe._

 _[...]_

 _-Tout est dans la recette. Un tiers de sang africain, un tiers de sang européen, un tiers de sang asiatique : on est tous un peu métis au Brésil. Pourquoi choisir un autre prétendant,, quand tu peux avoir le meilleur des six réunis en une seule personne ? "_

 **Phobos , Victor Dixen**

* * *

.

Je m'étais réveillée avant sept heures. Le bruit de la vieille horloge qui semblait un peu détraquée m'avait bercé toute la nuit. J'avais eu malgré tout beaucoup de mal à m'endormir et j'avais la sensation de ne m'être absolument pas reposée. Entre deux bâillements, j'essayai de me donner une allure correcte mais sans miroir ni salle de bain, ce n'était pas chose aisée. J'avais osé pointer le bout de mon nez hors de la petite pièce pour chercher des toilettes, mais rien qu'à la vue de l'immense salle vide que je devais traverser, j'abandonnai. Les minutes s'égrenaient avec lenteur pendant que j'attendais la directrice et j'étais passablement énervée. Mes voix étaient insupportables depuis mon réveil. La trois était outrée du traitement que l'on m'avait réservé et l'absence de soin à ma tenue - merlin sait que je rêvais de pouvoir enfiler un jean propre plutôt que de rester dans cette robe noire qui me collait à la peau - l'agaçait plus encore que moi. Elle répétait à tout va que c'était là un sort indigne pour quelqu'un de sa condition et de son sang. Faire abstraction avait beau être devenu avec le temps une habitude, ce n'en n'était pas pour le moins plus agréable. La voix une tremblait quant à elle de peur à l'idée de ce que les professeurs pourraient faire de moi - peut-être m'éliminer -, la deux boudait toujours - et si elle pouvait continuer à se taire, merlin, quelle perfection - et la quatre tentait vainement de toutes les calmer - elle devait en avoir marre elle-aussi -. J'étais folle à lier et ces murmures, cris, sanglots, rires, toutes ces personnes dans ma tête, me donnaient l'impression d'exploser. Les médecins Moldus avaient dit que j'étais schizophrène. Je me considérais seulement comme une erreur de la nature. Trois coups furent frappés contre la porte qui s'ouvrit après un instant pour laisser entrer la professeure qui avait mangé à côté de moi.

« Bonjour Zoé. As-tu bien dormi ?

-Ça va, merci. Répondis-je en lui lançant un regard appuyé qui signifiait tout le contraire.

-C'est moi qui vais t'expliquer ce que l'on a mis en place avec l'équipe de professeurs pour toi. Déjà, je me présente. Je me suis rendue compte cette nuit que j'avais omis ce _détail_ hier soir. Je suis Alys Ime, la professeure de Potions. Je vais également être ta directrice de maison. Ou plutôt de non-maison. Se rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire rieur.

-A quoi ça sert ? Un directeur de maison ?

-Oh. S'étonna la professeure. Je ne pensais pas devoir t'expliquer cela. On est responsable des élèves de notre maison, pour la discipline, les sanctions, ou plus tard, l'orientation. Comme tu es ma seule élève, tu as intérêt à être un modèle sur tous ces points. Précisa-t-elle l'air mi-sévère et mi-amusé. En ce qui concerne ton dortoir, tu vas en avoir un personnel. Suis-moi, on va s'y rendre, tes affaires y ont été portées. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer devant elle. Sur le chemin, elle m'expliqua à ma grande stupeur que les escaliers étaient capricieux, de même que les portes et les tableaux _. Le château entier_ ajouta-t-elle en riant. Tout cela était fascinant et je ne savais pas où regarder tellement de choses me semblaient étonnantes. Ma voix quatre me murmura soudain à l'oreille - si l'on peut dire - qu'il fallait que je me méfie également de l'esprit frappeur.

« Peeves ?

-Tu connais Peeves ? » Réagit Mme Ime, surprise et j'haussai les épaules, enfonçant mon regard sur le bout de mes pieds.

Elle ne chercha pas à m'interroger plus et me présenta les couloirs que nous parcourions. Le château me semblait monstrueusement grand et je doutais de pouvoir m'orienter seule. Je décidai de retenir le nécessaire : troisième étage, tour de l'Horloge, infirmerie et dortoir. Elle m'expliqua ensuite pourquoi ils avaient choisi d'installer ma chambre ici. Parce que soi-disant c'était l'endroit rêvé pour un mixte des quatre maisons. Serpentard : sombre et froid. Gryffondor : chaleureux et lumineux. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle : indifférent. J'haussai les sourcils devant tant de bêtises et ne put retenir un ricanement.

« Oui ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Ce sont des clichés. Sauf votre respect, c'est n'importe quoi. Ça m'étonnerait que tous les élèves de Serpentard aiment le froid et tous les élèves de Gryffondor le chaud. C'est statistiquement impossible. »

Elle ne répondit rien et un blanc passa avant qu'elle ne recommence à parler.

« Nous sommes dans la Tour de l'Horloge qui est sur une colline, de sorte que le premier étage de la tour corresponde au troisième étage du château. Tu me suis ?

-Oui.

-Le rez-de-chaussée, c'est un grand hall vide qui donne d'un côté sur la cour de la tour et de l'autre sur l'extérieur. Il y a également le portrait d'une sorcière qui mène au grand escalier, cela pourra t'être utile. Le mot de passe est « côte de porc ». Tout ça ne t'est pas réservé, c'est d'ailleurs le point de rendez-vous pour les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard. Le premier, c'est un lieu de passage. Pareil, tout le monde peut y venir. Et ton dortoir, c'est ici, au deuxième et dernier étage. Il faut que tu choisisses ce que tu souhaites comme entrée et nous l'installerons.

-Je n'ai pas compris.

-Evidemment. Marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il peut y avoir un mot de passe à donner au mur ou à un portrait, une énigme à résoudre, ou un code rythmé à frapper sur le mur.

-Mais pourquoi ? Insistai-je, n'ayant toujours rien compris.

-Pour rentrer dans ton dortoir pardi !

-Oh. Ben…heu…les quatre s'il-vous-plait.

-Cela ne va pas être très pratique, tu vas mettre longtemps pour rentrer. Protesta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Oh mais non, c'est pour que je choisisse comment rentrer à chaque fois ! M'exclamai-je, enthousiaste.

-Pourquoi pas. Accepta la professeure à contre-cœur, les lèvres pincées.

-Dites, le portrait…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce possible qu'il ne représente pas quelqu'un qui faisait partie d'une des quatre maisons ? »

Le regard de la blonde me fusilla mais elle accepta tout de même de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour trouver ça. Après avoir passé le seuil de la porte, je restai bouche-bée. L'espace était sublime. Il y avait les couleurs des quatre maisons ainsi que leurs emblèmes représentés un peu partout dans toute la pièce à travers divers tentures et rideaux. Des canapés et des fauteuils, tous dépareillés et de chaque couleur, occupaient la surface circulaire. L'horloge était majestueuse et plus grande que moi. Elle laissait passer le soleil de telle sorte que la pièce était inondée de lumière. Il y avait également quatre cloches de différentes tailles en or et en cuivre dans un renfoncement qui faisait un peu penser à un balcon. Pour y accéder, il fallait pousser un carreau de l'horloge qui s'ouvrait. Le vent s'engouffrait à toute allure dans ce petit espace et le bruit des cloches était mélodieux. Madame Ime me regardait découvrir l'endroit avec un enthousiasme d'un enfant de cinq ans avec amusement. La vue était splendide. On pouvait voir le terrain de Quidditch et même une partie de ce qui devait être la Forêt Interdite. Un _coin_ de la pièce était plus fermé avec une cheminée en marbre blanc qui donnait une impression de cocon tandis qu'à côté trônait une immense bibliothèque. Des plantes pendaient au plafond, un échiquier, un télescope, et divers autres objets étaient posés sur une table et je compris bien vite que c'était là les différentes griffes en matière de décoration des maisons que j'avais appelé clichés. Seule Serpentard était absent de ce tableau malgré la présence du vert et argent au mur. Ce mystère trouve vite sa réponse lorsque la professeure ouvrit une petite porte en me tendant la clé en argent qui la déverrouillait. C'était une petite salle aux murs noirs en pierres. Des petites fenêtres en vitraux verts filtraient la lumière et diffusaient une clarté froide et nautique. La pièce était plus austère, la température plus fraiche. C'était néanmoins assez étrangement chaleureux, de par le mobilier en bois clair - un lit, de petites tables de chevet, et ma malle - et les tentures et couvertures argentées. Une autre minuscule porte donnait sur une étroite salle de bain - et des toilettes, merci Merlin - aux murs de pierres argentés. Madame Ime se racla la gorge.

« C'est moi qui me suis occupé de la décoration. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais décorer l'espace de ta chambre avec ce que tu souhaites. J'espère que cela t'ira malgré _les clichés_. Ajouta-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Ca me plait énormément. Merci beaucoup. » La remerciai-je gentiment. C'était vrai. La décoration était parfaite. J'avais peine à croire que tout cela était pour moi. Je n'avais plus de chambre depuis bien longtemps.

Je suivis la professeure dans le salon. Elle avait demandé à Winky de faire porter sur le petit déjeuner ici et on leva toutes les deux les yeux au ciel en voyant la quantité de nourriture que l'elfe avait préparé. Il y en avait pour au moins dix personnes et nous n'étions que deux. Elle se servit - sans grande surprise - de tout ce qu'elle put trouver à base de citrouille tandis que je me ruai sur les différents gâteaux au chocolat.

« Ta situation nous a posé un problème d'organisation, je pense que tu as pu t'en rendre compte. Reprit-elle après quelques instants que nous avions passé la bouche pleine. Notre principale préoccupation est de ne pas t'isoler ou t'exclure des autres élèves. Ce dortoir ne va pas aider un rapprochement donc nous avons décidés que tu pourrais donner l'accès à cette pièce à n'importe quel élève. Ce salon est commun aux quatre maisons, et n'importe qui peut y venir du moment que tu l'y autorises. Seul ta chambre t'est entièrement réservée et personne n'a le droit d'y dormir mis à part toi. J'insiste sur ce point, personne ne dort ici - ou autre -. Précisa-t-elle avec un regard appuyé qui laissait entendre beaucoup de choses et je rougis sous l'insinuation. Le but, c'est que tu puisses te créer un cercle d'amis comme n'importe quel élève et que vous puissiez vous réfugier ici comme tu le ferais si tu étais dans une des maisons. Là, il n'y aura juste aucune question de couleur. »

Madame Ime m'expliquait doucement tout cela, s'interrompant seulement pour boire et manger. Je suivais attentivement ce qu'elle me racontait et j'étais ravie de cette idée de salle commune _commune_.

« Pour les points, à toi de décider à quelle maison tu donnes les points que l'on t'attribue ou à quelle maison tu les enlèves. Je surveillerais à ce que tu ne les donnes pas toujours à la même ou inversement. Est-ce bien clair ? Me dit-elle sévèrement et j'hochai la tête. Tu portes la responsabilité de la réussite de chacune des maisons. Même principe pour les repas. Tu t'installes à la table que tu souhaites mais tu ne vas pas toujours à la même, tu changes. Pour les cours, nous t'avons aménagé un emploi du temps, M'indiqua-t-elle en sortant un parchemin de sa robe, qui partagera ton temps entre les quatre maisons. Si tu as des questions, tu peux t'adresser à moi bien sûr, mais tous les préfets ont également ta responsabilité alors n'hésite pas à aller les voir si besoin. Tu as tout compris ?

-Oui. Heu, comment saurais-je les mots de passe et le code pour rentrer dans le dortoir ?

-Ils seront marqués sur une feuille posée sur cette table. Tu n'auras qu'à répondre à l'énigme pour ce soir. Les cours commencent dans quinze minutes, ne traines pas. »

Elle se leva sans me laisser ajouter quoi que ce soit, fit disparaître le reste du petit déjeuner, et tourna les talons. Une fois qu'elle eut claqué la porte, je soupirai. De soulagement et aussi de relâchement. J'avais un foyer. J'avais un chez-moi et même si mes voix me pourrissaient la vie, et même si personne n'allait peut-être vouloir être mon ami, j'avais une maison. Un lieu à moi. C'était sept ans en moins à survivre de gauche à droite. Sept ans sans avoir froid et faim. Sept années de répit. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais dans la salle de bain pour me changer.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine !_

 _-Namaste_

* * *

 **Nyanna :** Merci encore une fois pour ton message. Il va y avoir beaucoup de pov différents même si cela va rester centré sur Zoé, les professeurs et Teddy... J'aime bien écrire comme ça, je trouve que ça apporte des choses à l'histoire, et, en terme d'écriture, moi, ça m'amuse, de pouvoir changer le vocabulaire (un coup des enfants parlent, un autre des adultes).

Les deux profs ne sont pas qu'une seule et même personne, perdu ! Je crois que je ne saurai pas me débrouiller avec toutes ces théories sur le temps :)

Si tu arrives à te souvenir du nom du one shot, je veux bien s'il te plait ! Et tu parles de la fic "Le dernier voeu" de **Thirael** ? Si c'est de cette fic que tu parles, je l'ai lu il y a un petit moment déjà mais je n'avais pas accroché et n'étais pas allé jusqu'au bout.

Je crois avoir répondu à tout...J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu !

A bientôt :)


	7. Chap 6 :Il sait

_Bonjour !_

 _J'ai conscience que ce chapitre est peut-être l'un des plus courts alors je publierai un autre chapitre dans la semaine (mercredi je pense)._

 _J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira et que vous apprécierez de passer un peu de temps avec Minerva. J'aime ce personnage et j'espère qu'il finira par vous convaincre._

 _Merci à tous de me lire,_

 _Bonne lecture (and reviews) !_

 _-EllyanaZoé_

 _._

* * *

 _"La tête en l'air, le nez au vent. Tout le temps, depuis tout petit. J'ai passé plus d'heures à regarder les nuages et les étoiles que le sol devant moi, et les lampadaires que j'ai percutés par douzaine ne m'ont pas guéri. Jamais touché terre. Ce que je préfère d'ailleurs, c'est_ m'approcher du ciel _: grimper sur des montagnes, dans des arbres, monter le plus haut possible._

 _Mes parents me laissent faire en souriant. Ils n'ont pas l'air de penser que je puisse tomber."_

 **Indomptables , Philippe Arnaud**

* * *

.

Minerva, inquiète, tournait en rond dans son bureau en attendant le rapport de sa collègue. Lorsque celle-ci franchit la porte, la sorcière fut soulagée. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle prenne sa retraite, elle se sentait vieille et épuisée. Comment Albus avait pu tenir le rôle de directeur aussi longtemps avec tous les ennuis que son poste avait dû traverser, c'était un mystère qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda la directrice.

-La petite est très satisfaite de son dortoir. Il lui plait beaucoup. Répondit distraitement Alys en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Tout le mérite te revient, c'est toi qui s'est chargé de sa mise en place.

-Tout est en place, c'est le principal. Dit la professeure en refusant les compliments.

-As-tu appris des choses ? J'ai envoyé un hibou à Mr. Potter pour qu'il se renseigne sur elle.

-Pas grand-chose. Elle est très secrète, et puis, enfin, je ne sais pas. Elle est lunatique. Son comportement change du tout au tout. Parfois elle est très timide, d'autres fois effrontée. Ce ne sont peut-être que des sautes d'humeurs, ou le stress, mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Je vais contacter quelques amis pour qu'ils se renseignent également. Quelque chose ne va pas avec cette enfant.

-C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai. Acquiesça Minerva.

-On n'a absolument rien pour l'expliquer, tu te rends compte ? Nous sommes en train de nous méfier d'une enfant de onze ans. Pensa à voix haute Madame Ime plus qu'elle ne s'adressait à sa collègue.

-Oui…Mais je préfère faire honte à ma morale plutôt que de laisser un élève devenir un monstre sous mes yeux. Soupira la directrice, l'image de Tom Jédusor s'imposant à elle.

-Albus ne t'a rien dit ?

-Ce vieux bouc dort et m'a ordonné d'attendre la fin de sa sieste. Râla McGonagall en levant les yeux, sa voix laissant toutefois transparaître un attachement certain pour l'objet de son mécontentement.

-Alors attendons. Je te tiendrais au courant dès que j'aurais des nouvelles de mes contacts.

-Moi de même avec Mr. Potter et Albus. »

Alys Ime s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'elle se retourna.

« Minerva ? Appela-t-elle, un peu hésitante. Pourquoi fais-tu toujours appel à Harry Potter ?

-Parce qu'il est directeur de département ce qui lui donne la possibilité de fouiner.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à Shacklebolt ? Tu le connais aussi bien et il est ministre.

-Je ne veux pas que mes doutes tombent entre de mauvaises mains - même si j'ai toute confiance en Kingsley - mais ce ne sont que des doutes, de stupides interrogations de vieille femme. Mr. Potter sait être discret et est de très bon conseil.

-Ne crois-tu pas qu'il y a autre chose ? Insista Alys qui pensait toutefois déjà connaître la réponse.

-Oh, si, bien sûr. Mon affection pour ce gamin est illimitée, même si ce n'est plus vraiment un enfant. Il était le protégé d'Albus, et après tout ce qu'il a vécu et la mort de Voldemort et d'Albus, il est, à mon sens, le plus puissant des sorciers de notre époque actuelle. Mais surtout, ne va pas lui répéter, il s'en vanterait bien trop. Dit la directrice avec humour - ce qui était assez notable - en pensant toutefois sans en faire part à sa collègue que celle-ci et Morgane étaient sans nul doute aussi puissantes que lui. Et puis j'aime parler avec lui. J'ai confiance en lui, bien plus qu'en n'importe qui.

-Tu ne le protèges pas de ce qu'il peut y avoir de louche ou douteux… Fit remarquer Madame Ime.

-Personne n'a jamais protégé Harry Potter. Moi encore moins que d'autres. Nous avons tous échoué à le préserver lorsqu'il était enfant. De la guerre, de la mort, de l'horreur. Il ne m'en veut pas, il n'en veut à personne. Il pourrait. Aujourd'hui, il m'aide à veiller sur ceux qui peuvent être encore protégés et même sur ceux qui ne pourraient pas l'être. C'est pour cela qu'il est toujours celui vers qui je me tourne maintenant qu'Albus… »

La voix de Minerva se cassa. Ses yeux brillaient et elle tourna le dos à sa subordonnée.

« Il sait mieux que personne ce qu'il s'est passé. Il sait ce qu'il a vécu. Il sait ce qu'il ne veut pas que d'autres vivent. »

Alys sortit de la pièce sans un mot à la fin de cette réponse et la porte se referma sans bruit. Elle laissait derrière elle Minerva McGonagall en proie à ses souvenirs et à ses démons. A ses doutes et à ses peurs, à ses regrets et à sa culpabilité.

.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine et à très très vite du coup !_

 _-Namaste_


	8. Chap 7 : Correspondances

Petit interlude donc !

On retrouve Teddy et un certain héro à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair :)

Bonne lecture (and reviews) !

-EllyanaZoé

.

* * *

 _2 Septembre 2013_

 _._

 _Teddy,_

 _Je suis content d'avoir si vite de tes nouvelles. Je vois que tu m'as bien écouté cet été lorsque je t'ai interdit de rester aussi silencieux que l'an dernier. Je n'étais pas sûr que mon sermon ait servi à grand-chose…ou alors…tu es juste un filleul indigne qui cherche seulement à profiter des relations de son parrain._

 _Pour le début de ta lettre, tout d'abord, félicite Dominique pour nous tous. Ensuite, pourquoi cela te gènes tant que Victoire ait un petit ami ? Serais-tu jaloux ?_

 _N'abuse pas de ton rôle de préfet jeune homme et couche toi à une heure décente, tu as des examens à la fin de l'année et nous attendons, ta grand-mère et moi, que tu sois le meilleur. Avant que tu n'hurles, je plaisante ! Je sais que tu es sérieux. Profites-en._

 _Je me souviens moi d'un petit garçon qui ne faisait pas bien le malin sur le quai la première année. Tes cheveux changeaient de couleurs toutes les cinq secondes. Sois indulgent avec les premières années._

 _Quant à tes questions, j'ai été mis au courant de la situation de ta nouvelle camarade mais cela ne te regarde pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de cette histoire. Tu es en cinquième année, montre l'exemple et ne la traite pas différemment que n'importe quel autre élève. Je compte sur toi Teddy. Et cela ne sert à rien de me supplier ou de me faire du chantage affectif, je ne céderais pas._

 _Pour le Choixpeau, il sait des choses que l'on ignore et il est loin d'être sénile. Hermione te dirait d'écouter attentivement ses chansons. Moi…ne me rappelle juste pas que tu écoutes aux portes si tu ne veux pas que nous reparlions de cette mauvaise habitude que tu as prise. Cette discussion avec Neville était privée et tu le sais pertinemment._

 _Écris_ _à ta grand-mère, elle est très vexée que j'aie eu de tes nouvelles avant elle. Et effectivement, ç'aurait été très comique de voir sa tête. Mais je nierais si tu lui répètes !_

 _Écris_ _-nous vite, travaille bien en cours et ne fais pas trop de bêtises (ou alors discrètement),_

 _Nous t'embrassons tous très fort et pense bien à écrire un mot à ta grand-mère,_

 _Ton parrain adoré,_

 _Harry_

.

.

.

 _2 Septembre 2013_

 _._

 _Professeure,_

 _J'ai bien reçu votre lettre._

 _Teddy m'avait déjà écrit pour me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la cérémonie. Je suis certain que l'événement a fait le tour du monde sorcier comme tous les secrets de Poudlard. Essayez de protéger votre élève de tout cela s'il-vous-plait._

 _Je vous promets de me renseigner et d'enquêter. Je vais commencer du côté de sa famille, cela me semble être un bon point de départ._

 _Ecrivez-moi si vous avez du nouveau et également quand vous aurez parlé au professeur Dumbledore._

 _Je vous tiendrais au courant,_

 _Harry Potter_

.

.

* * *

A dimanche !

-Namaste-


	9. Chap 8 : Perte de contrôle

_Bonsoir !_

 _Je n'ai pas eu de retours sur le chapitre avec Minerva. Est-ce qu'il vous permet de comprendre un peu mieux ce que je fais du personnage ?_

 _Merci à toutes les nouvelles personnes qui se sont abonnées à l'histoire, et merci à toutes les autres de me lire._

 _Et place au chapitre de ce jour, avec un peu d'action !_

 _Bonne semaine et bonne lecture (and reviews) !_

 _-EllyanaZoé_

 _._

* * *

 ** _"Dire le secret d'autrui est une trahison, dire le sien est une sottise."_**

 **Voltaire**

* * *

.

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide sur mon emploi du temps et courus jusqu'à la serre numéro une. Je commençais les lundis matin avec Botanique, un cours commun de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. J'avais enfilé une robe propre en triple vitesse – un blason de Poudlard était cousu dessus – mais les quinze minutes qui me restaient avant le début du cours étaient passées à une vitesse incroyable. J'allais être en retard pour le premier jour et cette pensée me fit grimacer. Comme si j'avais besoin d'un peu plus encore d'attention. Mes voix me furent salvatrices pour une fois. Elles qui s'étaient un peu calmées pendant ma conversation avec Madame Ime s'étaient agitées dès que la professeure avait eu quitté la pièce. Elles me guidaient à présent dans le château, me faisant emprunter divers couloirs et plusieurs passages secrets. La maître de potions ne m'avait pas menti, les tableaux se révélaient effectivement très capricieux mais ma voix deux m'indiquait les mots de passe pour m'éviter d'avoir à négocier le droit de passage. La diplomatie et l'autorité de Trois s'avéra néanmoins très utile lorsqu'il apparut que certains codes étaient caducs. _Trop de temps_ commenta la Une et je ne relevai pas, bien trop occupée à tenter d'arriver à l'heure. Quelques secondes après que la sonnerie de neuf heure eut retentit, j'atteignit la serre. Les élèves discutaient bruyamment entre eux et semblaient avoir tous déjà fait connaissance. Cette constatation m'effraya un instant. Je voulais moi-aussi me faire des amis et les voir déjà tous si à l'aise me rappelait que cela n'allait pas être un simple tour de magie. Le professeur Londubat ouvrit la porte, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et le silence revint dans le rang. La serre était remplie de bureaux et un grand tableau noir trônait au fond de la pièce, à moitié enseveli sous les plantes. On s'installa dans un vacarme retentissant, le bruit des chaises résonnant contre les grandes vitres de verre. Un garçon de Gryffondor se retrouva seul debout au milieu de la pièce et il vint s'installer à côté de moi, la seule place encore disponible, en trainant les pieds. Il me toisa avant de s'asseoir et j'eus l'impression de passer une sorte de test. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le blason de ma robe et il fit une moue méprisante tout en prenant bien soin de se tenir le plus loin possible de moi. Ce n'était pas gagné.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je me suis déjà présenté hier soir mais pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, je suis le professeur de Botanique et le directeur de Gryffondor, Mr Londubat.

-Professeur ? C'est vrai que c'est vous qui avez tué le serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Demanda un élève de Poufsouffle au premier rang, comme si l'on ne connaissait déjà pas tous la réponse.

-Oui, effectivement. Acquiesça le professeur, peu étonné de la question qui devait revenir chaque début d'année. Mais ce n'est pas là le sujet de notre cours. Si vous êtes sage et que vous travaillez bien, nous prendrons un temps pour en parler.

-Ouais ! Hurlèrent plusieurs élèves.

-On se concentre ! Vous avez tous vos livres ? Ouvrez votre manuel page quatre et lisez la double page attentivement. »

On s'exécuta tous en soupirant. Personne ne pensait que nous allions réellement faire cours le premier jour. Le livre nous présentait l'aconit et ses propriétés. Ma voix deux râlait pendant que je lisais – refaire sept ans d'études ne lui plaisait apparemment pas – tandis que la Une trépignait. Elle me soufflait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et j'abandonnai l'idée de lire, ce n'était pas utile. La laissant déblatérer sur la plante, je levai la tête et observai les autres élèves, en particulier le jeune garçon à ma droite. C'était un petit blondinet aux yeux marrons. Se sentant observé, il releva la tête.

« Je suis Shafiq. Se présenta-t-il en me toisant d'un regard hautain, comme si je devais déjà le savoir et l'admirer – peut-être même le craindre.

-C'est ton prénom ? Demandais-je, peu intimidée. C'est étrange.

-Non, mon nom de famille. Mais je n'aime pas mon prénom. C'est Lanzo.

-Ah. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? L'interrogeai-je, curieuse.

-Parce que c'est moche.

-Je ne trouve pas ça si moche. Dis-je et il se renfrogna. Je m'appelle Zoé. Zoé Varda.

-Les deux bavards derrière, vous avez finis de lire ? Tonna la voix du professeur avec sévérité.

-Oui Professeur. Répondis-je avec assurance tandis que Shafiq baissait la tête en rougissant.

-Bien. Alors quel est le deuxième nom de l'aconit Miss Varda ?

-Le Napel. Ou le Tue-loup Monsieur.

-Arrêtez de bavarder ou je serai obligé de vous enlever des points. » Dit-il sans plus de commentaire sur ma réponse.

On se tut pendant un instant puis Shafiq releva à nouveau la tête de son livre.

« Ça fait quoi de ne pas avoir de maison ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Je sais pas, Répondis-je en haussant les épaules, j'en ai jamais eu, je peux pas comparer.

-Il est où ton dortoir ? Tu es toute seule alors ?

-Oui. Tu pourras venir si tu veux ! Proposais-je avec hésitation. Rien dans son attitude n'indiquait que je lui étais sympathique.

-C'est vrai ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Bah oui. Je te montrerais après le repas ! »

Le professeur Londubat qui avait attendu que l'on ait tous terminé de lire prit la parole et le cours débuta vraiment. On recopia un schéma de l'aconit qu'il avait fait apparaître d'un coup de baguette sur le tableau et l'heure et demi passa finalement à toute vitesse. Quand la sonnerie retentit, mon appréhension s'était un peu allégée.

« Tu as quel cours maintenant ? Demandais-je à mon voisin qui rangeait avec ordre ses affaires.

-Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Cool, moi aussi ! »

La pause passa très vite. Shafiq était de nature curieuse et l'on passa ce moment à explorer le château. On était monté au premier étage où se trouvait le cours pour éviter d'avoir à affronter les escaliers au dernier moment. On avait ainsi découvert la salle de métamorphose et celle d'études des Moldus. Il y avait également un fantôme qui faisait cours dans un amphithéâtre sans s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait face à lui aucun élève et ce spectacle, incongru, nous fit bien rire. Lorsque la cloche sonna, nous étions déjà en rang, prêts et impatients. Shafiq m'avait expliqué que le poste de DFCM avait été maudit pendant très longtemps. Il n'avait pas su me dire pourquoi, et ma voix Une, une fois n'est pas coutume, fut ravie de me renseigner. La professeure qui discutait avec Madame Ime le premier jour nous fit rentrer dans la salle et je ne pus retenir un soupir de déception, comme la plupart des élèves. Je m'étais attendu à y trouver des créatures magiques, des objets bizarres, ou n'importe quoi d'ailleurs, mais elle était somme toute très simple. Il y avait toute une collection de figurines de serpent sur une étagère, un grand bureau qui semblait posséder au moins mille tiroirs, et des coussins, verts, dans un angle de la pièce. Le message était limpide : c'était le domaine d'une parfaite Serpentarde. Shafiq s'assit avec moi dans le fond de la salle à côté d'une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc.

« Bienvenue. Certains d'entre vous me connaissent depuis hier soir. Pour les autres, je suis Morgane, la directrice de Serpentard et aussi, comme vous pouvez le constater, la professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Madame ? Vous n'avez pas dit votre nom de famille ? Remarqua le même élève qui avait demandé au professeur Londubat si c'était bien lui qui avait tué le serpent de Voldemort.

-Effectivement. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler Madame, Professeure, ou même par mon prénom, cela ne me dérange pas. Cela ne change toutefois rien au respect que vous me devez.

-Pourquoi ? Vous le cachez ? Demanda effrontément un élève de Gryffondor, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la professeure.

-Je ne le cache pas, je n'en n'ai pas. Répondit-elle malgré l'irrespect visible du rouge et or.

-Comment peut-on ne pas avoir de nom de famille Madame ? Osa un autre lion.

-Je vois que cette question vous tracasse alors sortez vos plumes et prenez des notes, ce sera notre premier cours. »

Toute la classe obéit malgré les soupirs prononcés des Serpentards. Ce n'était pas sorcier de deviner qu'ils avaient déjà eu les mêmes informations la veille lors de la présentation des différents directeurs. La blonde écrivit en gros sur le tableau « Les Sans-Noms » et Shafiq écarquilla les yeux en regardant la professeure, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Pas croyable ! Chuchota-t-il.

-Quoi ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Les Sans-Noms sont célèbres ! Tous les Sangs-Purs en ont déjà entendu parler, mais je pensais que ce n'était que des légendes ! »

Je fis une moue peu convaincue. J'étais une Sang-Pure et je ne connaissais rien des Sans-Noms. Trois ricanait en jurant que je faisais le déshonneur des familles anciennes par mon ignorance. J'eus beau lui demander ce qu'elle savait, elle refusait de me répondre et je tentai alors d'ignorer ses moqueries pour me concentrer sur la professeure.

« Les noms sont dans le monde de la magie très importants. Ils constituent non seulement une grande part de notre identité mais ils ont également un pouvoir propre. Un nom permet de jeter certains sorts qui les nécessitent, comme par exemple des malédictions ou des bénédictions. Des sorts qui ne sont pas à la portée du premier venu ni même très courants, mais ils sont tout de même importants. Il n'y a pas un seul nom qui n'ait pas de valeur.

-Mais, professeure, la liste des Vingt-huit sacrés montre bien que certains sont plus puissants que d'autres ? »

Je ne fus pas surprise par la remarque. La liste avait une grande influence dans le monde sorcier. Ma famille avait failli en faire partie jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes quelconques illustres ancêtres affirme à sa création que c'était une abomination. D'autres familles avaient également protesté sans en être rayées et je m'étais toujours demandé ce que mon aïeul avait bien pu dire de plus que les autres pour autant vexer l'auteur de la liste.

« Qui connait la liste dont fait mention Mr Shacklebolt ? Miss Roxs ?

-C'est le registre des plus anciennes familles d'authentiques Sangs-Purs. On pense qu'il date des années 1930 et bien que l'auteur ne soit pas avéré, il est probable que ce soit Teignous Nott, l'auteur de _L'importance de la race_.

-Exact. 10 points pour Poufsouffle. Cette liste se base sur l'idée que les Sangs-Purs sont plus puissants que les Nés-Moldus ou les Sangs-Mêlés. Qu'on se mette bien d'accord, c'est entièrement faux et ceux-ci n'ont pas plus de pouvoir que d'autres. D'ailleurs, rien ne prouve qu'il n'y ait pas eu des Moldus dans leur arbre généalogique et certaines familles en ont été arbitrairement exclues. »

Si Shafiq ne réagit pas aux paroles de la professeure, d'autres élèves montrèrent leur mécontentement. Morgane ne fit pas attention aux murmures qui parcouraient les rangs et continua.

« Le nom a une telle importance que de nombreux sorciers ont cherchés à dissimuler le leur. Vous en connaissez forcément au moins un.

-Vous-Savez-Qui ? Proposa quelqu'un.

-Exact. Et quel était son vrai nom ? Demanda la professeure sans se douter de l'agitation qu'elle allait provoquer.

-Mais Madame, on peut pas le dire !

-Il est maudit Madame, c'est dangereux !

-On ne peut pas dire le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui !

-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? »

Les élèves protestaient et parlaient bruyamment entre eux. La professeure réclama immédiatement le silence.

« On peut tout à fait dire son nom. Il se faisait appeler Voldemort et vous le savez tous. »

Les élèves frémirent quand Morgane prononça le nom du mage noir. Le calme devint pesant et les élèves tremblaient de peur, sans exception. Je n'avais jamais réellement pris conscience de la crainte que le sorcier pouvait inspirer. La professeure me regarda fixement, j'étais la seule dans la salle à ne pas avoir réagi brutalement.

« Comprenez-vous la puissance d'un nom ? Voldemort, en refusant que l'on prononce son titre, s'est assuré que tout le monde en ait peur. Prenons votre exemple. Vous n'avez jamais connu les années de la terreur, ni même la guerre, pourtant, vous avez la certitude ancrée en vous qu'on ne doit pas le nommer. C'est une peur qui se transmet de génération en génération.

-Vous voulez dire que l'absence de nom accroit la peur ? Demanda Shafiq.

-Oui. Les noms font partie de notre quotidien. Ne pas pouvoir nommer quelque chose, c'est ne pas avoir d'emprise sur cette chose. Immédiatement, elle devient alors spéciale, importante, puissante. Justement parce qu'elle est innommable.

-Mais alors, vous, vous n'avez pas de nom. On devrait avoir peur de vous ? Demanda un autre Gryffondor.

-Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose. Moi, je n'ai pas de nom. Je ne le cache pas. Mais on peut dire d'une certaine manière que cette absence de nom me rend également _spéciale_. Cacher son nom, c'est renforcer son pouvoir par la peur. L'exemple de Voldemort est frappant.

-Voldemort était un lâche et un meurtrier. Dis-je d'une voix haineuse. Et son vrai nom est Tom Jédusor. Voldemort, ce n'est qu'un titre qu'il a cru bon de créer. »

Mon intervention jeta un froid encore plus glacial dans la pièce. La majorité des élèves me regardait avec défiance et la professeure observa un temps de silence qu'elle occupa à m'observer attentivement.

« Correct. Tom Jédusor a changé son nom pour diverses raisons, et ce n'est pas le sujet du cours, Précisa-t-elle face aux nombreuses mains qui se levèrent, et il a caché avec force sa véritable identité. Ce qui nous ramène à la puissance d'un nom. Certains sorciers cachent la leur pour enlever un pouvoir à leurs ennemis.

-Quels pouvoirs Madame ?

-On ne peut pas les maudire, comme je vous l'ai dit en début de cours. Si l'en on revient à notre sujet originel, c'est-à-dire d'où vient l'absence de nom, c'est parce qu'autrefois on en privait ses adversaires pour leur retirer ce pouvoir. C'est aujourd'hui interdit en Grande-Bretagne et dans quelques autres pays.

-C'est pour ça qu'il fallait cacher son nom ? Pour pas qu'on nous le vole ?

-Entre autres, oui. Ceux qui n'ont pas de nom, comme c'est mon cas, sont victimes d'une malédiction. C'est un sort qui demande une puissance immense et selon cette même-puissance, le sort va durer plus ou moins longtemps. Quelque part dans mon arbre généalogique, un de mes ancêtres a été maudit, pour des raisons inconnues -comme bien souvent- et cela se répercute encore sur ma famille. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, c'est extrêmement rare.

-Qu'est-ce que cela change concrètement Madame ? Demanda un Poufsouffle.

-Bonne question. On ne peut plus jeter certains sort et l'on est plus difficile à remarquer, à être vu. Tout le monde nous oublie instantanément, on ne peut pas se souvenir des Sans-Noms.

-Ca veut dire que l'on va vous oublier en sortant du cours ?

-Non.

-Mais vous avez dit que…

-Oui, j'ai dit que l'on était forcément oublié. Il se trouve que malgré mon absence de nom, vous ne m'oublierez pas, pour des raisons que je ne développerais pas. »

Des regards frustrés et mécontents s'échangèrent dans la classe. J'eus la folle envie d'obtenir des réponses coûte que coûte et de pénétrer dans son esprit. Faute de me l'autoriser, j'allais mener l'enquête. La sonnerie retentit et nous coupa dans nos protestations. On se rua hors de la classe dans un seul mouvement et je perdis rapidement de vue Shafiq dans l'agitation. Je descendis à vive allure en direction de la Grande Salle en espérant pouvoir m'installer à côté de lui pour le repas.

En arrivant dans le réfectoire, la première chose qui me saisit fut le bruit. Ensuite, ce fut Shafiq, assis entre plusieurs Gryffondors. Il n'y avait plus de place à côté de lui et j'étais déçue, il fallait bien avouer. J'avais espéré, je croyais qu'après ce matin, on se mettrait à côté à table. La voix surgit dans ma tête alors que j'étais toujours immobile à l'entrée de la salle, me demandant avec nervosité où m'asseoir.

 _Y a la Sans-maison qui te regarde mec. Tu crois qu'elle t'aime ?_

Ce n'était pas une de mes quatre voix, juste un écho lointain d'une conversation. Un mal de crâne me transperça la tête, vrillant dans mes tempes. Je regardais toujours sans bien trop comprendre Shafiq et ses camarades. Le jeune garçon joufflu face à lui riait de sa propre blague. Ma vue se troublait de seconde en seconde et c'était comme si je me trouvais assise à la place de ce gamin.

 _Tu devrais te méfier, elle est bizarre._

C'était comme si je prononçais ces mots.

 _Ouais, je sais. Elle m'a collé tout le matin._

C'était comme si j'entendais ces explications.

 _La prochaine fois, tu t'assiéras plus vite Shafiq !_

C'était comme si j'étais ce garçon.

 _C'est clair. Plutôt crever que de me remettre à côté d'elle._

C'était comme si j'étais celui qui recevait ces confidences et j'eus beau essayer de m'extirper de sa tête, je n'y arrivais pas. Parfois, je perdais tout contrôle. Parfois, je me retrouvais dans l'âme des gens sans le demander, sans le vouloir, sans en avoir le droit, sans en avoir le choix. J'étais figée dans l'entrée et des murmures commençaient à s'élever tout autour de moi. Des filaments de moqueries qui planaient dans l'air, des rumeurs qui se propageaient. Les professeurs commençaient à se poser des questions. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Il y avait surtout le bruit et moi dans son crâne.

 _Regarde-la. Elle est folle cette fille._

 _Je l'ai entendu parler toute seule plusieurs fois._

 _Faut pas l'approcher Shafiq. J'suis sûr qu'elle est dangereuse. Regarde-la. Une vraie attardée._

Je les regardais manger et rire. Se moquer. M'observer. Et je n'en n'avais même plus conscience. Je mangeais moi-aussi une cuisse de poulet. Je ricanais avec Shafiq, je riais et montrais du doigt une gamine plantée seule debout dans la salle. J'étais ce gosse un instant et Shafiq juste après. J'étais le groupe de Serdaigle qui gloussait en se moquant de mon allure, j'étais le Serpentard qui racontait aux autres que j'étais une ennemie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'étais le géant de la table des professeurs qui s'excusait pour avoir renversé son verre de vin sur son voisin de droite, j'étais le Poufsouffle aux cheveux bleus qui se demandait s'il devait intervenir car son parrain lui avait dit de montrer l'exemple. Je fus des centaines de visages en quelques minutes. Je découvris des secrets et des complots, des histoires de famille et de sang, des rivalités et des amitiés. Je ressentis de la jalousie, de la haine, de la colère, et de la joie, de l'amour, du bonheur. Je fus des centaines d'âmes en quelques secondes et je n'arrivais pas à m'ancrer en moi. Il y avait mes voix lointaines qui hurlaient et frappaient contre les parois de mon crâne. Il y avait le regard brûlant de la Sans-Nom et il y eut la main glacée de ma directrice sur mon épaule.

Je m'effondrais comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. Et je hurlais les voix qui ne sortaient pas. J'hurlais les vies que je venais de violer, j'hurlais la peur et la douleur, j'hurlais mes quatre voix qui hurlaient.

Je criais ma conscience dispersée dans une salle trop pleine de monde.

.

* * *

 _Alors ? Que pensez-vous de Shafiq ?_

 _-Namaste-_


	10. Chapter 9 : La Sans-Nom

_Bonjour !_

 _Toutes mes plates excuses pour ce temps écoulé. Je n'ai pas avancé, je m'y remets doucement. Mais j'ai toujours pas mal de chapitres d'avance alors je vais vous en poster plusieurs, là, maintenant, juste pour me faire pardonner._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui reviendront me lire..._

 _Et un immense merci aux dernières personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews, ça m'a aidé à vous retrouver._

 _Bonne lecture (and reviews) !_

 _-EllyanaZoé_

 _._

* * *

 ** _"Les prisons les plus terribles sont celles dont les murs sont invisibles."_**

 **(?)**

* * *

.

La Sans-Nom s'attendait à ce que son premier cours dérape. Ses premiers cours dérapaient toujours vers son absence de nom. Plus que cela même, toutes les premières conversations qu'elle pouvait avoir dérapaient éternellement vers ce sujet. Elle en avait l'habitude. Les gens avaient inévitablement peur de la différence. Ses élèves ne faisaient pas exception. C'était la même comptine avec chaque classe : ils avaient d'abord peur d'un nom trop peu prononcé puis ils l'admiraient, elle, la sans identité. La professeure savait que ce cours ne changerait pas de d'habitude. Elle savait qu'elle devrait s'expliquer et rendre des comptes, elle passait son temps à rendre des comptes au monde entier. La véritable malédiction de ceux qui n'étaient pas comme tous les autres : ils devaient toujours se justifier, s'excuser d'exister. Morgane savait tout cela et elle savait faire face. Elle n'avait juste pas prévu la haine des mots froids. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'aujourd'hui elle ne serait pas la seule à prononcer un nom banni par la peur.

Elle était restée sans voix lorsque l'enfant avait lentement articulé son nom. Elle était restée un instant interloquée par cette colère glacée et puissante. Et elle avait été surprise lorsque sa jeune élève avait porté de l'importance à la véritable identité du Mage Noir. Non seulement cette identité n'était, encore aujourd'hui, que peu connue, mais rares étaient ceux qui tenaient à faire tomber les masques, faire tomber Voldemort du piédestal qu'il s'était construit.

La Sans-Nom avait tenté de reprendre le trajet habituel de son premier cours toujours raté. Elle avait essayé de faire abstraction de l'aura de puissance qui enveloppait son élève. Elle s'était efforcée de récupérer sa place de professeur et de maintenir une semblance de normalité, oui, elle avait tenté d'oublier le regard étrange et vide de Zoé Varda en face d'elle, un regard creux et puissant, à la fois haineux et désespéré. Elle avait réellement tenté de passer outrer et elle avait échoué. La gamine devenait l'une de ses priorités. Sa collègue lui avait dit qu'il fallait apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir – et même plus – sur cette enfant et elle n'y avait pas vu là une urgence. Résoudre le mystère, certes, le faire avant tout le reste, pourquoi ?

Il fallait que la professeure parle avec la directrice et lui raconte – lui montre – ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était urgent qu'elles se voient toutes les trois pour parler du potentiel de l'enfant. Il fallait qu'elle explique que pendant quelques secondes elle avait eu peur de son pouvoir et de sa haine. Il fallait qu'elle les prévienne et qu'elles parlent à Albus Dumbledore. Il fallait comprendre d'où lui venait sa colère et ses capacités.

La Sans-Nom avait fixé l'enfant lorsqu'elle était sortie avec les autres de la classe. Elle avait vu le blondinet la semer volontairement dans le couloir et elle avait tout de suite compris que le garçon assis à côté d'elle en cours ne comptait pas la fréquenter en public, pas plus que nécessaire. Qu'il ne s'afficherait pas avec elle, en vrai Sang-Pur de son rang. Elle en était presque peinée pour la jeune fille qui avait semblé heureuse et contente de discuter avec son voisin de table pendant l'heure. La Sans-Nom savait pertinemment à quel point les enfants pouvaient être méchants entre eux et, pourtant, elle espérait encore et toujours que cela change.

En arrivant dans le réfectoire, la professeure s'était immédiatement dirigée vers la directrice et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'il fallait qu'elles se voient. C'était important, avait-elle précisé, et McGonagall avait hoché la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle était ensuite allée s'asseoir à côté de son amie et elle avait observé son jeune élève s'organiser pour ne laisser aucune place autour de lui à sa camarade. Elle avait regardé celle-ci arriver dans la salle et le chercher des yeux. Elle avait vu sa peine et sa douleur, sa colère aussi. Morgane avait détourné le regard de la scène qui se jouait dans un minuscule espace de la Grande Salle et elle avait discuté avec Madame Bibine de Quidditch. Elle avait parlé d'un sujet sans importance pour éviter de voir toute l'horreur de la désillusion d'une enfant. _Lâche_ lui murmurait sa conscience et elle se répétait que ce n'était là que des tracas d'adolescents en devenir et qu'il n'y avait aucun drame. Elle s'était persuadée que ce n'était pas grave, que cela ne la regardait pas.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne comprenne que la situation était bien plus importante que ce n'il n'y paraissait, que ce qu'elle voulait croire. Alys l'avait interrompue dans une analyse pourtant très pertinente de la saison des Tapesouafles de Quiberon et lui avait montré leur élève qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sa collègue lui avait murmuré qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et, la seconde d'après, ce n'était plus qu'un simple problème de relation entre enfants.

Elle avait tout de suite senti cette présence qui tentait de s'infiltrer en force dans sa tête sans s'embarrasser de discrétion et délicatesse. Elle avait immédiatement contré cette intrusion – en en retirant un mal de crâne vif et perçant – et elle l'avait repoussée sans lui laisser le moindre accès à son esprit. Le légilimens était puissant, très puissant, et il faisait fi des convenances et des protections qu'elle avait pu établir. Il avait renouvelé ses grossières attaques de nombreuses fois et Morgane avait occludé la douleur, tentant de trouver le coupable. Ce qu'elle avait vu avait dépassé son entendement.

Madame Ime qui avait elle-aussi senti l'attaque s'en était protégée aussi vite. Elle avait observé la salle attentivement et elle avait distingué les courants d'énergies voler dans des mouvements hachés et perturbés. Elle voyait une lumière indéfinissable envelopper la pièce et elle l'apercevait s'infiltrer dans des esprits qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

Elles assistaient à des viols de magie, à de la Légilimancie qui dépassait ce qu'elles avaient jusqu'alors pu voir. Elles avaient vu les souvenirs, les émotions, les secrets, les vies de chacun s'intégrer dans une frêle silhouette figée devant l'immense porte de bois de la Grande Salle. Elles avaient senti la perte de contrôle et la puissance perdue dans une pièce où chaque mouvement était une abomination de violence mentale.

La directrice les avait regardées et elles avaient toutes les trois psalmodiées pour tenter de protéger les âmes des enfants qui ne s'étaient – heureusement – rendu compte de rien. Elles avaient élevé des boucliers mentaux contre lesquels la puissance de l'enfant s'était écrasée.

C'était d'une effroyable et effrayante beauté, ces combats d'esprits, ces lumières d'énergie. C'était la magie à l'état brut, déchainée.

Alys s'était levée dans un mouvement qui se disputait la grâce et la douleur et elle s'était dirigée avec difficulté vers l'enfant. Elle s'était battue contre la force qui tentait de la balayer et elle avait posé sa main blanche sur son épaule.

La Sans-Nom avait entendu la chute plus qu'elle ne l'avait vue ou comprise. Elle avait entendu le hurlement déchiré et elle avait regardé à la fois impuissante et trop puissante au rassemblement de la conscience de l'enfant. Zoé Varda reprenait le contrôle de son esprit et de sa magie qui lui ramenaient ensemble des pensées et des pages entières de vies qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle entendit le hurlement glacial de souffrance et cinq voix bien distinctes se fondre dans un seul corps. Elle vit la lumière s'atténuer et les cris continuer, les regards surpris et interloqués de tous les élèves. Elle perçut les moqueries et les rires, les murmures et l'inquiétude. Elle sentit l'énergie violente disparaître et la peur et la douleur d'un corps sur le marbre. Elle entendait seulement le silence et un cœur battre dans la poitrine d'une enfant.

.

* * *

 _-Namaste-_


	11. Chapter 10 : Une relation

Bonne lecture (and reviews !),

-EllyanaZoé

* * *

 _14h16, 2 Septembre 2013_

 _._

 _Mr Potter,_

 _Je ne vous réécrirais pas aussi vite si cela n'était pas urgent. Je me doute bien que vous n'avez pas dû avoir le temps de commencer les recherches._

 _Il y a eu un incident aujourd'hui avec Miss Varda. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui a provoqué sa crise – bien que Morgane en ait quelques idées – mais nous avons eu affaire à un dérapage de Légilimancie assez impressionnant. Elle a perdu le contrôle au repas de midi et a violé l'esprit d'au moins une centaine d'élèves, sans même parler des professeurs. Morgane, Alys et moi-même n'avons eu que peu de temps pour tisser un bouclier mental qui n'aurait pas même résisté quelques minutes si la petite avait su concentrer sa magie. L'attaque s'est faite en un instant, je n'avais jamais vu cela. Severus était plus puissant mais il n'a jamais perdu de cette manière, à ma connaissance, le contrôle. Miss Varda est tombée dans les vapes lorsque nous avons réussi à couper le lien._

 _Il est non seulement très inquiétant de savoir qu'elle ne maîtrise pas cet art magique, mais il est également alarmant de savoir qu'elle a eu accès aux pensées de nombreux élèves et professeurs. Vous connaissez les dangers des informations acquises par les intrusions mentales. Alys attend qu'elle se réveille pour estimer la valeur de ce qu'elle a appris. Notre espoir est qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien à son réveil. Dans le cas contraire…je n'ose imaginer l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Ces données massives représentent non seulement un danger mais elles pourraient aussi lui faire perdre la raison._

 _Essayez de faire au plus vite des recherches. La situation est préoccupante._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _14h37, 2 Septembre 2013_

 _._

 _Professeure,_

 _La situation est en effet plus que préoccupante. Et nous ne sommes que le premier jour de cours !_

 _Comment vont les élèves ?_

 _Je m'occupe des recherches. Il faut que vous parliez à Dumbledore, et à Rogue, de toute urgence._

 _Tenez-moi au courant de l'état de Miss Varda et de la situation._

 _Harry Potter_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _15h03, 2 Septembre 2013_

 _._

 _Les élèves vont bien. Seulement ceux avec une quelconque connaissance en Légilimancie et/ou Occlumencie – surtout des Serpentards – se sont rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose. Les autres n'ont rien remarqués. Il n'y a toutefois aucune inquiétude à se faire, ils n'ont pas compris que leurs esprits avaient été fouillés et il n'y a aucun dommage à déplorer. Ils ont surtout été inquiets – et curieux – de savoir pourquoi leur camarade déjà bien étrange s'est effondrée au beau milieu de la Grande Salle en hurlant. Les directeurs de maison les ont rassurés et ils ont repris les cours normalement (hormis ceux de Potions et DCFM qui ont été annulés pour la journée)._

 _Je m'adresserai aux professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue quand ceux-ci accepteront de me parler. Ils sont insupportables._

 _Ne faites pas d'humour sur le premier jour de cours Mr Potter ou si la situation empire, je vous en tiendrais pour responsable._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _15h19, 2 Septembre 2013_

 _._

 _Je trouvais pourtant ma blague bien bonne professeure !_

 _H. Potter_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _21h07, 2 Septembre 2013_

 _._

 _Miss Varda s'est réveillée. Elle ne garde aucun souvenir quant à ce qu'il s'est passé et n'a intégré aucune des informations qu'elle a pu voir. Ni celles des élèves, des professeurs, et même pas les siennes. Son esprit est blanc._

 _Madame Pomfresh la garde cette nuit à l'infirmerie et, connaissant Poppy, elle va même y rester la semaine._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _21h28, 2 Septembre 2013_

 _._

 _C'est une très bonne nouvelle._

 _Madame Pomfresh a toujours tendance à vouloir enfermer les élèves à vie dans son domaine…un jour vous trouverez ses patients enchaînés aux lits._

 _H. Potter_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _21h39, 2 Septembre 2013_

 _._

 _Il faut la comprendre, avec des patients aussi insupportables, il faut bien trouver des solutions. Rassurez-vous Mr Potter, vous restez de loin son patient préféré, on n'efface pas rapidement six ans de loyale compagnie._

 _M. McGonagall_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _21h53, 2 Septembre 2013_

 _._

 _Me voilà rassuré, je n'aurais pas à tuer celui qui oserait me détrôner dans le cœur de notre chère infirmière !_

 _H. Potter_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

J'aime la relation entre ces deux-là... J'espère que vous aussi.

-Namaste-


End file.
